


Misplaced Party Members and a Too Long Side-Quest

by roxashighwind



Series: Always in a Four Man Crew [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “HOW DID YOU MISPLACE FOUR FUCKING KIDS?!?” 


  “Michael, calm down.” Meg held her hands up in a placating gesture.

-Gavin's been gone for almost a month and tensions run high after a bit of a misunderstanding.(Takes place the October following Amiable Discourse on Winter Festivals and Party Expansion)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written when [givemeyourmilk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyourmilk) told me to write something with babies. There's only one baby, but I think it still counts.

“ _ HOW DID YOU MISPLACE FOUR FUCKING KIDS?!? _ ” 

“Michael, calm down.” Meg held her hands up in a placating gesture.

“Don’t tell me to calm down. This stupid idiot lost our fucking kids!” Michael flung his arm in Geoff’s direction.

“Okay, you need to shut the fuck up, Jones, or I’m gonna put my foot in your ass.” Geoff had baby Dan in his arms. “I did not  _ lose _ your kids.”

“Then where the fuck are they, Geoff?” Michael reached for the baby only for Meg to slide between him and Geoff.

“Michael, take a walk. Right now.” She glared at him until he finally spun and walked away. 

Lindsay chewed on her lower lip for a moment as she watched Michael leave the room. “Geoff…”

Meg held her hands out for the baby. “Explain yourself.” She cradled baby Dan to her chest, bouncing him just a little to keep him calm after all the shouting. Meg smiled when Dan’s soft baby burbling brought Lindsay closer, the taller woman wrapping herself around Meg to be close to both of them. 

Geoff rubbed a hand over his face. “Griffon took the kids out for pumpkins and Halloween shit without telling me and I thought it would be funny to say I lost them. Obviously I was fuckin’ wrong.” He sighed. “The only one she left me with was Little D.” 

Lindsay gently ran a hand over the baby’s downy hair before she stepped back. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Mistakes were made but no one is actually missing.” It sounded like she was talking herself down from being angry, and maybe she was.

“Go talk Michael down?” Meg suggested softly as she gently bounced the baby in her arms. “Make sure he doesn’t break anything.” 

Geoff watched as Lindsay nodded, pressed a kiss to Meg’s temple, and hurried off to find Michael. “I didn’t -”

“I know. They get a little overprotective.” She laid a smacking kiss on little Dan’s cheek to get him to smile. “It doesn’t help that Gav’s been gone for the last four weeks.”

“Shit, has it been that long already? When the fuck does he get back?” 

Meg sighed and bounced the baby as he started to fuss. “Next week? He has to reshoot a lot of footage.” It was what he’d told them via FaceTime the night before. “Something got screwed up when he was transferring files and a lot of it isn’t usable anymore.”

Geoff made a face. “Shit, dude…”

She hummed in agreement. “Yep.” She popped the ‘p’ and nuzzled the side of Dan’s face to get him to laugh. “But he’ll be home before we know it.”

Geoff knew it was the thing the three of them - Meg, Michael, and Lindsay - repeated to get through Gavin’s longer trips without losing their minds. “He will. Especially with all the kids.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Lil G and the Beans have school Halloween things that we have to prep for and Lis has been a terror at pre-school.” 

He made a face and reached out for Daniel as he began to pull on Meg’s hair. “Need me to talk to her? Go all tough grandpa?” 

Meg laughed and let Geoff take him. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary. She’s just being an overstimulated four year old that’s having a bit of a time adjusting to being around people that aren’t her parents, siblings, or nanny.” She’d seen it before with the older kids, and was sure that Elisabeth would grow out of it just as her brothers and sister had. 

“Fair enough.” He smacked a kiss against Daniel’s cheek to get the baby to smile. “I can watch him if you want to go check on Michael and Lindsay.” 

She chewed on her lip for a moment before she finally nodded. “Thanks, Geoff. He’s just… He’s not handling Gav being gone for so long very well.” She knew it wasn’t an excuse, but emotions were running high and terrible as they neared almost a month of Gavin being away. She’d only come back from a string of conventions that had kept her gone for the better part of three weeks the previous weekend; she couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Michael and Lindsay to be essentially on their own for so long when she was already struggling after a few days without conventions and travel to distract her. 

“I’ve got the kiddo. Go on.” Geoff waved her away and turned to find a chair to settle into. He watched as she left to find the others and turned a serious look to the baby. “Gonna have to have a talk with your dad when he gets home.” He bounced Daniel on his knee. “Yes I will. Because he can’t be gone so long again. No he can’t.” 


End file.
